Sólo un baile
by littleDummy
Summary: Artemisa no entiende del todo por qué los dioses celebran acción de gracias. Realmente odia esta fiesta. ¿Será capaz Apolo de convencerla de que no es tan horrible? ApoloXArtemisa


Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno~

...

SÍ. VUELVO CON LAS SHIPS QUE NECESITAN MÁS AMOR. Y llevo queriendo escribir un fic de estos dos mucho tiempo, ya que son mi OTP olímpica ;v; -unrespeto- Son mis bebés y realmente NECESITABA escribir esto.

En un principio no lo iba a subir, pero me obligó mi Annabeth (ya que la mitad del fic está escrito en clase de inglés y física). Y se lo dedico a ella porque la quiero un monton y la estoy malinfluenciando pero ella también me quiere y ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSA DE TI BEBÉ -Le grita al aire agitando el puño.-

Cambiando de tema, admito que quizás me ha salido un POQUITO largo. ((al menos mucho más de lo que esperaba, la verdad.)) Pero bueno, ya que he escrito esto en poco tiempo no está nada mal.

Reviews serán bien recibidos~（ ´∀｀）

Creo que no hace falta decir que los personajes no son míos.. ¿O sí?

* * *

Acción de gracias; una fiesta típica y pintoresca que lleva celebrándose en Estados Unidos desde hace demasiados años, en honor a los peregrinos ingleses que llegaron a el que sería aquel gigante país. La nieve caía lenta y pacíficamente, como si el mismo cielo estuviera contagiado de la calidez que salían de las chimeneas de las casas en las que las familias reían y cantaban juntos. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el dios del cielo quería que aquella noche pasara en paz como todas las del olimpo… o tal vez no, y es que en la planta 600 del Empire State la música hacía retumbar los cristales de las casas de los dioses menores.

Lo único que en el olimpo no había aquella noche era silencio, en su lugar, una fiesta olímpica en toda regla había empezado hace mucho. Zeus bebía una jarra de vino como si fuera una fuente y lanzaba carcajada en los pocos segundos que usaba para respirar. Poseidón se paseaba por todo el recinto sólo con unos boxers encima, mientras mojaba el suelo a su paso, para hacer que más de un dios menor se resbalara por los charcos y se diera un buen golpe. Ares miraba a Afrodita de una manera… no demasiado inocente, guiñandole el ojo cuando Hefesto no miraba, el cual agarraba del hombro a su mujer con firmeza, ya que la diosa del amor parecía querer ir a besarse con el primero que pasara. Dioniso parecía pasarlo genial corriendo de un lado a otro rellenando las copas y cambiando los refrescos por vino para emborrachar a los dioses despistados, aunque ahora parecía muy concentrado en hacer que la jarra de Zeus no se acabara en ningún momento.

Deméter parecía estar ya borracha, y corría de un lado a otro dando tumbos y gritando algo acerca de la importancia de los cereales en la sociedad occidental. Apolo estaba subido en el escenario, con una ropa ancha y moderna con un estilo parecido a el de los DJs de las discotecas y toqueteaba una mesa de mezclas emocionado aunque todos escuchaban la música que deseaban y no la que Apolo parecía supervisar (Si es que de allí salía algún sonido). Hestia estaba sentada en un sofá junto al fuego, mirando con una dulce sonrisa a los allí presentes, aunque más de una vez tuvo que taparse los ojos en un intento de no ver lo que no debía. Y Hermes… bueno… Él revisaba las carteras por si había algo peligroso en ellas, por supuesto.

El resumen de aquello era que todo era raro y ruidoso, como los dioses en si mismos.

Pero no todos se lo estaban pasando bien en aquella fiesta; Hera, Atenea y Artemisa estaban sentadas en uno de los sofás más alejados y no parecían muy contentas con todo aquello. Hera tomaba vino y miraba a Zeus con una sonrisa que parecía sacada de un libro de terror, y cada vez que este paraba de beber y se acercaba a alguna ninfa chirriaba sus dientes cabreada y un aura negra parecía aparecer a su alrededor. Atenea y Artemisa hablaban con el ceño fruncido, mirando con recelo a los dioses y el espectáculo que cada uno enseñaba.

-A veces me cuesta creer que esto son los dioses.-Gruñó Atenea para sí misma.

-La dignidad abandonó esta familia hace mucho. -Apoyó Artemisa en un asentimiento de cabeza, haciendo girar suavemente la copa en su mano.

-Touché.

Y con aquella última palabra de Atenea el silencio inundó de nuevo la conversación entre ambas diosas. Ninguna quitaba ojo de lo que los demás hacían, sin contar el hecho de que a ambas les recorrió un escalofrío cuando Hera se levantó con ese aura antes mencionada para ir con su esposo, el cual parecía divertirse mucho con una de las sirvientas. Los minutos pasaron lentamente y la cazadora comenzaba a pensar el pedir permiso para retirarse de nuevo con sus cazadoras, pues nunca le había gustado dejarlas solas durante demasiado tiempo y al fin y al cabo, eran sus pequeñas damas y parte de su familia, en cierto modo.

Pero su momento de reflexión se acabó cuando un chirrido desagradable y agudo ametralleó los oídos de todos los olímpicos, mientras la música paraba de repente.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡Lo siento! -El sonido como no, había sido producido por el dios del sol, que acababa de enchufar el micrófono de esos cascos que llevaba al cuello. Rió divertido ante la situación y revolvió su pelo rubio de manera inocente, como si no lo hubiera hecho queriendo, aunque todos allí entendieron que aquel ruido lo hizo solo por llamar la atención.- Parece que la música ha parado… ¡Una pena! -Dejó escapar una risa inocente, aunque el brillo de sus ojos delató un toque bromista y divertido.- ¿Qué os parece el final de la noche algo un poco más… dulce? -La música volvió para todos, pero esta vez, todos escucharon la misma canción. Una melodía de piano, dulce y lenta, pero no triste. A pocos olímpicos les pareció mala idea del todo.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano en la cabeza? -Susurró Artemisa, enmarcando una ceja, aunque la única respuesta que recibió de la diosa de la sabiduría fue un grito ahogado. La chica se asustó, agarrando con fuerza su arco aunque al girarse, solo lo guardó con un suspiro resignado. Poseidón (aún sólo con esos boxers de cangrejos que tanto le gustaban) tirando de Atenea con una sonrisa bromista pero dulce, mientras esta pataleaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Poseidón suéltame o juro que serás en próximo en ir al tártaro de esta sala! -Amenazó en gritos al borde del pánico, lo cual para el dios del mar era demasiado divertido como para terminarlo allí.

-Atenea, Atenea… ¡Siempre tan cabezota! Deberíamos hacer las paces ¡Aunque sólo sea por nuestros hijos! -Dramatizó cada palabra, mientras se la llevaba a rastras hacia la pista de baile y le daba argumentos estúpidos sobre el por qué deberían de llevarse bien, la mayoría de veces relacionados con sus pequeños mestizos. Lo último que la cazadora vió de la mujer fue una mirada gris que le pedía ayuda.

Artemisa se acurrucó en silencio en su asiento, algo incómoda. Parecía estar enfadada con el mundo y miraba a su alrededor de manera distraída. Siempre había sido así, en el momento de hacer parejas para cualquier cosa de ese estilo siempre se había quedado sola y quizás esa había sido la razón para querer romper su juramento más de una vez, a veces duele que siempre te dejen apartada por ese hecho. Suspiró de manera pesada, mientras examinaba las extrañas parejas de baile que se habían formado entre los dioses, y como algunos aprovechaban la música para pegarse más de lo que debía. Y justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a pensar que si se iría nadie lo notaría se percató del peor detalle que podría haber pasado. La mesa de mezclas estaba sola, Apolo no estaba allí.

Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, conocía a su gemelo y esa manía con molestarla siempre que podía. Y nada más levantarse para huir de allí, unos brazos fuertes la rodearon desde atrás con dulzura pero firmeza, como si supiera perfectamente las intenciones de la cazadora. Esta se tensó por completo ante el contacto.

-Hermanita~ -La voz cantarina de Apolo llegó hasta su oído y con un gesto demasiado rápido para la aturdida cazadora consiguió ponerse cara a cara, sin soltarle.- ¿No es hora de que bailemos juntos? ¡Hace eones que no bailas! -El tono del rubio era meloso y dulce, demasiado para Artemisa, aunque como siempre que se acercaba demasiado, había conseguido aturdirla por completo.

-No me ha gustado bailar nunca, hermano. -Respondió gélida, bufando levemente e intentando disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.- Y deja de tocarme.

-¡Oh venga! ¡Sólo un baile y te dejaré en paz! -Insistió el rubio, enredando una de sus manos en el pelo rubio y largo de su hermana, que por raro que fuera no llevaba en una coleta.- Yo guiaré, así que no hay problema~ -La voz adquirió un tono que a Artemisa le hizo pensar que su voz se mezclaba con la canción y sus ojos suplicantes adquirieron un tono brillante y algo húmedos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. La diosa sabía que sólo era un truco barato para convencerla, pero ni aún sabiéndolo pudo negar.

-E-Está bien… -Miró hacia otro lado recelosa, odiaba admitirlo pero Apolo tenía la mala manía de manipularla, y vaya si lo conseguía.- Pero sólo un baile y no te pegues mucho a mí.

-¡Trato hecho! -La sonrisa radiante que le dedicó quizás no tenía nada de especial, pero para Artemisa fue más que su suficiente para memorizarla, mientras la llevaban de la mano a la parte más alejada de los demás dioses, teniendo conocimiento de que su hermana era algo… vergonzosa.

Aquella canción terminó y comenzó otra, esta vez no era sólo de piano, también flautas y violines y era mucho más alegre y esperanzadora, aunque el ritmo lento no había cambiado. Apolo colocó una de las manos en la cintura de la chica, y ella se agarró torpemente a su brazo, mientras la otra mano de ambos estaban unidas de manera dulce. Apolo la miraba con dulzura, como si estuviera saboreando cada segundo con ella y es que, no cualquier día la diosa "intocable" te deja bailar tan pegado a ella. La segunda chica, parecía más concentrada en seguir los pasos que marcaba su gemelo, lo cual no era precisamente simple, pues había olvidado como bailar por completo.

-No esperaba que te pusieras un vestido. -Apolo comenzó tan pronto tuvo tiempo para dejar de observar el rostro avergonzado de su hermana. Artemisa deseó que sus mejillas no estuvieran tan rojas como se notaba, pero no pudo negarlo. Llevaba un vestido plateado y con toques blancos. Bajo el pecho se ensanchaba y aparecían volantes delicados y perfectos que le daban a su físico atlético y delgado un toque de muñeca. El dios del sol soltó durante un segundo su cintura y le hizo dar una vuelta que Artemisa no esperó pero que hizo que el vestido ondeara.- Definitivamente, deberías ponerte vestido más a menudo.

-Agh, ya. Cállate. -La muy sonrojada chica desvió su mirada hacia los demás dioses. Aunque a su pareja no pareció gustarle esto mucho, pues su sonrisa se esfumó en un mohín pensativo.- Deberías bailar con las ninfas.

-Aburrido. -Le quitó importancia a aquella sugerencia y durante un momento, le pareció ver algo de celos en los ojos de su hermano lo que le hizo recuperar su sonrisa.- Nunca preferiré nada a bailar con mi hermanita. Absolutamente nada. -Canturreó aquellas palabras, como si fueran parte de un poema inacabado, consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa tímida de los labios de su hermana.

-Eres realmente odioso. -Las palabras de la más baja no fueron verdad, y las acompañó una pequeña risa dulce, que para Apolo fue incluso mejor que toda la mejor música o los mejores poemas que compuso nunca.

-I never thought that being obnoxious would get me where I am now~ -Canturreó de nuevo.

-¿Eso no es de Billie Joe? -Frunció el ceño, pero rió divertida de nuevo.

-Oh pues sí~ Pero… ¿Realmente importa? -Otra sonrisa radiante escapó de sus labios y aprovechó aquel momento para acerca a su hermana un poco más a él, de manera cariñosa.- Te echaba de menos, últimamente no me dejas ir a verte. -Comentó con un tono algo más lúgubre, a la par que alejaba sus ojos hacia sus zapatos, que seguían el ritmo de la canción sin ningún problema.

-No me gusta que te acerques a mis cazadoras, y lo sabes. -Artemisa dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo también, apenada.

-Estaría bien que a veces al menos hablaras conmigo. Aunque sólo fuera para decirme que estás bien. -Le reprendió Apolo, aunque sin estar cabreado, el tono que usaba era dulce y cariñoso. La preocupación se denotaba en cada palabra.- No son tus cazadoras a las que quiero ver.

-N-No es eso, Apolo. -Su voz sonó extraña y cavernosa.- Es sólo que… -La diosa paró en seco aquel baile, haciendo que Apolo tuviera que dar un traspiés con tal de no pisar los zapatos plateados de su hermana.- Tengo que irme. -Anunció, sin mirarle, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a andar hacia fuera del lugar, dejando a un desconcertado e incontento Apolo.

-¡Hermana! -Obviamente, aquello no le gustó un pelo. Corrió detrás de ella y le agarró la muñeca. Estaban ya afuera del lugar, en las puertas del ascensor para bajar del olimpo.- Artemis. -Su tono cambió por completo, de un tono suplicante y confuso a uno sereno pero firme. Notó por el agarre como cada músculo de la chica se tensaba.- ¿Por qué me estás esquivando?

La doncella volvió a intentar evitar sus palabras. Notó que comenzaba a temblarar y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con firmeza para no girarse y unir sus miradas. Aún sin hacerlo, notaba la mirada brillante de su hermano en su nuca, quería saber qué le pasaba y no podría evitarlo mucho tiempo. Esta había sido siempre la debilidad de Artemisa, desde que era una niña hace eones, bastaba una simple mirada suplicante de Apolo para que diera su brazo a torcer con facilidad. Bastaban unas simples palabras de él para que comenzara a olvidar sus votos por completo, para que comenzara a desear no haber jurado no estar con chicos nunca. Bastaba una de sus sonrisas para que todo lo que tuviera en la cabeza se le olvidase y todo lo que quedase en sus recuerdos fuera esa dulce y radiante sonrisa. Y bastaba el mínimo contacto para querer besarlo y no dejarlo ir con ninguna ninfa ni ninguna mortal que le partiera el corazón, nunca más.

-Artemis, basta. -Cada palabra proveniente del rubio sonó áspera y dolorosa. Como si le doliera decir cada frase.

Y es que para el chico no era menos importante Artemisa. Sólo hacía falta mirar el mito de Orión para ver hasta los puntos que es capaz de llegar por su hermana. Sólo hace falta recordar el como se negó e intentó convencer a su hermana por todos los medios de que se volviera una doncella. Sólo hacía falta ver como inventaba excusas para ir a ver a las cazadoras, y no es que las chicas de su hermana le agradaran, claro que no (de hecho incluso ya comenzaba a aborrecerlas) sólo quería pasar un rato con ella, uno de esos ratos como los que pasaban cuando eran pequeños, uno de esos ratos que habían desaparecido de su vida.

-Voy a volver al bosque, Apolo. -Intentó mantenerse gélida en todas sus palabras, pero su voz flaqueó al pronunciar el nombre del dios del sol.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-No.

-Sí.

-Déjame en paz.

-Deja de intentar mentirme. Es inútil. Lo sabemos los dos. Te conozco demasiado bien. Artemis. Por favor. -Movió sus brazos hacia su hermana y la abrazó de nuevo por la espalda, hundiendo levemente su cara en el suave y peinado pelo rubio de su hermana, sintiéndose relajado por su olor.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me evitas?

La única respuesta a aquello fue el silencio. Apolo fue a insistir de nuevo pero notó como las manos de su hermana se aferraban a sus brazos y comenzaba a temblar levemente. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Y con aquel pensamiento en mente, el corazón del dios comenzó a doler. No soportaba verla así, no a ella.

-Tengo miedo. -Aquel susurro sonó roto y lento. Pensando cada palabra.

-No lo tengas. -Insistió Apolo.- Estoy aquí.

-Pero no lo estarás siempre. -Y con aquella frase las lágrimas de la cazadora comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.- No estarás siempre para protegerme, Apolo.

-Eso lo dices tú. -Apolo le dio la vuelta a la chica de una manera un poco brusca, pero comenzó a limpiarle lágrima a lágrima con la yema del dedo, con una delicadeza increíble.- Y tampoco me necesitas. Eres más fuerte que yo. Eres independiente, inteligente y astuta. Además de que en belleza solo te gana Afrodita. -Le sonrió con naturalidad para calmarla. Era lo único que quería.

-Tú… -Apolo creyó que le daría una buena patada o algo así, pero notó como la chica empezó a reírse, mientras correspondía tímidamente al abrazo.- Tu eres la persona más estúpida del mundo.

-Y tu eres bipolar, hermana. -Bromeó el dios del sol, recobrando su energía de nuevo. Se encorvó suavemente y depositó un beso en su nariz.- Me gustas más así. -Y otra sonrisa radiante se escapó de sus labios, dedicándosela a su sonrojada hermana.

Artemisa se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con la mirada distraída. Y justo cuando Apolo fue a decir algo, la cazadora agarró con fuerza esa estúpida y brillante sudadera amarilla que el hombre llevaba, tirando de ella para bajar su cara y darle un dulce beso. Un dulce beso que quedó para siempre encerrado en el olimpo. Un beso dulce que fue aumentando la intensidad cuando se montaron en el ascensor, donde huían de cualquier mirada. Un beso que a ninguno de los dos se les olvidaría mientras vivieran, pero que se quedaría como su secreto, un secreto de gemelos.

Aunque si los secretos no son del todo malos… no sería malo repetirlos alguna vez, ¿Cierto?


End file.
